Karmy Vs Kiam
by Gleekimous
Summary: Amy est désespérée, elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour Karma. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), Shane est là, et il a une idée. Karmy/Kiam (Shamy friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà, la première fanfiction de Faking It en français ! Et elle est de moi *fière fière* Donc c'est un two-shot, j'ai fait ça assez rapidement donc ce n'est pas du grand art, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! **

**Disclaimer : Faking It ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Shane en avait marre de ce petit jeu, de Liam tournant autour de Karma, de Karma tournant autour de Liam, puis d'Amy, puis de Liam, d'Amy tournant autour de Karma. Sérieusement, il avait le tournis.

« Amy c'est plus possible, ça fait deux mois que ça dure ! » Amy baissa les yeux, honteuse. Oui deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle simulait être la petite-amie de Karma, enfin elle ne simulait plus depuis un moment elle. Shane l'avait motivé à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, mais elle n'y était jamais arrivée, les mots toujours coincés au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? J'ai tellement peur de la perdre...

- Mais tu es en train de la perdre ! » Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Elles s'éloignaient, car Amy n'était plus à l'aise, elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de Liam à longueur de journée. Les seules moments où elles étaient encore proche, c'était le soir, quand elles dormaient chez Karma, et là, Amy était la personne la plus heureuse du monde, elle avait Karma pour elle toute seule, dans ses bras.  
Son amie lui confiait ses peurs, ses rêves, ses secrets, et Liam était loin, pas si loin que ça, mais moins près que d'habitude. Elles s'embrassaient même de temps en temps, Amy ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle profitait, autant qu'elle le fasse tant qu'elle le pouvait encore non ?

« Amy ! Amy ! T'es avec moi ?

- Oh désolé, je rêvais.

- De Karma non ? Tiens d'ailleurs, tu as un peu de bave là... » Il sourit, et Amy sourit à son tour, Shane était LA chose positive de toute cette mascarade, elle s'était trouvé un ami attentionné, prévenant, et tellement adorable.

« J'ai une idée! » La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle adorait Shane, mais ses idées, elle les adorait beaucoup moins.

« Hmm ?

- Tu vas faire un concours ! Avec Liam ! C'est génial ! J'y vais ! Prends soin de toi ! » Il était parti en courant, la laissant seule sur son lit, étonnée et complètement perdue.

Xxx

Amy attendait Shane, depuis dix minutes. Elle en était à son troisième jus d'orange et elle était très très nerveuse.

« Fais gaffe ma puce, tu vas finir défoncée, c'est fort ces machins là. » Il ria à sa propre blague et s'installa en face de son amie. Voyant sa détresse et son interrogation dans ses yeux, il se décida à lui expliquer.

« Alors voilà, j'ai parlé à Liam et à Karma. Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne savent rien ! Donc, pour reprendre, je leur ai expliqué que quelqu'un d'autre était sur Karma et que ce serait marrant de faire un petit jeu. Une sorte de concours de séduction ! Et que le gagnant gagnerait un rencart avec Karma à mes frais ! Alors t'en penses quoi ?

- Tu es soit très débile, ou alors je vais te tuer. Comment veut tu que je la séduise sans qu'elle sache que c'est moi ?

- Fais toi passer pour un admirateur secret ! Tu connais Karma mieux que quiconque !

Etape 1 : Tu la séduis.

Etape 2 : Tu lui fais oublier Liam.

Etape 3 : Tu vas à ce foutu rencard, elle se rend compte à quel point tu es géniale.

Etape 4 : Vous devenez un vrai couple et je pourrais redevenir un papa fière ! » Il souriait, fier de lui, pensant que son plan était infaillible. Amy s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, angoissée, terrifiée même, car elle savait ce qui allait arrivé, elle allait le faire, elle allait jouer et elle allait essayer de gagner le cœur de Karma.

Xxx

Trois jours que le **concours **avait commencé. Amy n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était en tête ou non, aux dires de Karma, son mystérieux admirateur était parfait, gentil adorable, mais Liam redoublait de petites attentions et prenait le concours très à cœur.

« Mais Karma, il fait ça pour toi ou pour le concours ? »Avait demandé Amy un midi. Karma avait levé un sourcil, puis après environ dix secondes de réflexion intense, (Amy avait remarqué la petite ride sur le front de son amie, et sa langue à peine sortie, elle trouvait ça adorable.) Karma décida de changer de sujet.

Aujourd'hui, Amy avait frappé fort, elle avait acheté un énorme ours en peluche qui tenait un bouquet des fleurs préférés de son amie, le tout avec un petit mot : _Pour la plus merveilleuse._

Elle était restée à proximité du casier de son amie pour la voir réagir, cette dernière avait crié de surprise, avait sautillé sur place et avait enfoui l'ours en peluche dans un énorme câlin. Amy avait sourit niaisement pendant toute la scène, et elle l'aurait bien rejointe pour un câlin groupé.

Et là, elle la regardait manger, parler, sourire.

« AMY ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Alors, toi qui passes tout ton temps avec Shane » Amy fronça les sourcils, Karma avait dit ça d'un ton presque méchant, un ton de reproche. « Tu n'as aucune idée de qui pourrait être ce mystérieux admirateur ?

- Aucune désolé, il ne veut rien me dire. » Elle haussa les épaules d'impuissance et retourna à sa salade plus rapidement que nécessaire. Au moins la bouche pleine, elle avait une excuse pour ne pas avoir à parler.

« Et Liam. » Articula-t-elle quand même, curieuse de savoir l'avancée du garçon dans le cœur de son amie.

« Adorable ! Ce matin il est venu m'apporter des croissants chez moi ! Et il m'a fait une petite sculpture ! En plus il m'a encore embrassé, il embrasse vraiment bien » Amy arrêta d'écouter, elle prétexta un soudain mal de crâne pour s'en aller. Shane, l'ayant aperçu de loin, s'approcha d'elle, il lui mit un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Ca va ?

- Non. J'en ai marre de Liam, de ce concours, d'être perdue et surtout d'être amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. C'était une idée débile, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, si elle l'apprend, elle va me détester, me rejeter, et je l'aurais perdu, pour toujours. » Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras du jeune garçon, bien impuissant à ce moment là.

« Shht, Shhht, ça va aller, ça va aller. » Il la serra fort dans ses bras, caressant son dos dans des mouvements réconfortants.

« Tu sais quoi, on va aller te changer les idées, on est vendredi non, et le vendredi soir, on fait la fête ! » Elle accepta, de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée avec Karma.

Xxx

En fait, elle n'aurait pas dû venir à cette fête. Elle était bourrée, complètement. Elle percuta une personne, se prit le mur et décida de s'asseoir par simple précaution. Une jeune fille vint se laisser tomber à ses côtés, elle était pas mal, pensa Amy, grande, fine, brune, les yeux verts.

« Hey ça va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux. » L'inconnue se mit à rire, elle avait un joli rire.

« Je comprends, ta première cuite ?

- Il me semble, je t'avoue que je ne suis même plus sure de comment je m'appelle.

- En tout cas, moi, c'est Lucy. » Amy lui lança un sourire, elle aimait bien le prénom Lucy, elle trouvait ça mignon, comme un petit Lu, avec une scie. Puis elle secoua la tête, essayant d'arrêter ses raisonnements assez étrange.

« Non ?

- Non quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas tu secoues la tête, tu ne veux pas aller danser avec moi ?

- Oh si je veux bien, désolé. » Elle attrapa la main tendue de la jeune fille et se retrouva au milieu de la foule, à danser collé serré avec cette inconnue. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle se faisait draguer, que Lucy dansait très près d'elle, que ses mains se baladaient petit à petit sur son corps, mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de sourire, de rire et de danser. Puis elle pensa à Karma, elle essaya de s'imaginer une Karma bourrée, voudrait-elle d'elle après quelques verres ? Elle se prit à l'espérer.

« On sort prendre l'air ? » Elle acquiesça, tel un robot, reprenant la main de Lucy.

« Tu sais, t'es vraiment jolie. » Elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui rougissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Amy ne réagit pas, elle pensait à Karma, c'était Karma qui était vraiment jolie, pas elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Karma, alors elle s'avança et réduisit l'espace entre elles, elle embrassa Lucy qui, heureuse, répondit au baiser. Puis cette dernière commença à accentuer le baiser et Amy paniqua.

« Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi. » Et elle partit en courant, les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle sortit son portable, envoya un bref message d'excuse à Shane.  
Encore alcoolisée, elle se décida à appeler la seule personne à qui elle avait envie de parler.

« Allo Karma, c'est moi, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure ci, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Amy.. ?

- Non ne me coupes pas s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, tu vois, on est sensée faire semblant, mais moi je ne le fais pas, enfin je ne le fais plus. Je n'y arrive plus Karma. J'en ai marre de te voir te faire draguer par Liam, surtout qu'il ne te mérite pas, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux que lui, que moi, que tout le lycée réunit, tu es belle, intelligente, adorable. » Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, rapidement. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre : « Karma, c'est qui au téléphone ? » Elle raccrocha de suite. Karma était avec Liam, à 2h du matin, plus aucun doute, elle avait perdu.

* * *

Voilààà c'est court, mais bon. Un avis, une review ? Vous voulez la suite ? :) ( Kiam or Karmy ? )


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de ce Two-Shot ( qui porte bien son nom, merveilleux ! )**  
**Merci aux quatre personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je trouve ça dommage que sur 100 personnes qui ont lu, seulement 4 ont commenté, mais c'est la vie ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Amy se réveilla dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Elle se frotta les yeux et poussa un gémissement en essayant de se lever, elle avait mal au crane.

« Plus jamais je bois. »

Elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle, elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement pour sa tête qui lui fit extrêmement mal. Elle reconnût la fille d'hier soir, comment elle s'appelait déjà.

« Lucy, je m'appelle Lucy. » Amy acquiesça tant bien que mal, cette fille lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et en plus de ça , dans le lit d'une inconnue qui l'avait dragué la veille, elle eut un moment de panique et souleva la couverture, elle fut rassurée d'y trouver ses vêtements encore sur son corps.

« T'inquiète, je ne t'ai pas violé, même si toi, tu as essayé. » Amy regarda Lucy avec étonnement, elle ? Violer la grande brune ?

« Euh.. Commença Amy, qui ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

- Je t'ai ramené car je t'ai trouvé sur le trottoir en train de pleurer, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire dire ton adresse, alors j'ai préféré t'emmener chez moi, histoire que tu dormes en sécurité dans un lit.

- Merci, et pour l'histoire du viol ? » Demanda Amy en rougissant furieusement, pas très à l'aise, essayant de se rappeler la soirée de la veille, mais seul un trou noir persistait dans son esprit.

« Et bien, quand je t'ai couché, tu m'as à moitié grimpé dessus en essayant de m'embrasser, j'ai hésité à en profiter, mais tu as l'air d'une fille bien, donc je me suis retenue. » Elle rigola toute seule, elle avait vraiment l'air gentille, se dit Amy.

« Tu aurais mon portable ? Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude.

- Bien-sûr, tiens le voilà, je l'ai mis en silencieux car il n'arrêtait pas de sonner. » Amy haussa un sourcil de surprise, elle attrapa l'appareil et vit trente quatre appel en absence, et trente messages vocaux, sans compter les cinquante sms. Elle prévint rapidement sa mère qu'elle allait bien et regarda son portable avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si elle devait lire les sms, ou écouter les messages, ils venaient tous de la même et unique personne, Karma.

Elle se rappelait de l'appel passé, c'était bien la seule chose dont elle se rappelait, et elle ne savait pas comment sa meilleure amie allait réagir, pas qu'elle espérait qu'elles sortent ensemble, elle avait entendu Liam avec elle, et à deux heures du matin, ça l'aurait étonné qu'ils jouent au monopoly ou fassent leurs devoirs.

Pour le moment, elle se demandait juste si elles pouvaient être amies à présent, sachant que l'une des deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre, que dirait Karma quand Amy voudra lui faire un câlin ? Ne penserait elle pas que la blonde essaye juste de profiter ?

Elle fut interrompu dans son questionnement interne par Lucy.

« Est ce que pour me remercier de ma grande aide, tu pourrais m'expliquer ton histoire ? Que je sache qui m'a empêché d'avoir une nuit de folie ?

- Hum..

- Promis, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- En fait, je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.. et je l'ai découvert car dans le lycée où on est, on fait semblant d'être un couple pour être populaire, enfin, je faisais ça pour elle et.. » Elle continua son récit, elle décida de ne rien omettre et de tout dire à cette inconnue. Lucy hochait la tête de temps en temps, pour montrer qu'elle suivait l'histoire. Elle était intriguée par le récit d'Amy.

« Et donc, tu l'as appelé hier soir et tu lui as tout dit au téléphone ? » Amy acquiesça, désespérée. « Et elle était avec ton concurrent ? » Amy acquiesça de nouveau, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Et beh, c'est pas simple votre histoire, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dis, tout n'est pas perdu ! Et je vais t'aider ! J'ai décidé que je t'aimais bien, et à défaut d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle copine, je me suis peut-être trouvée une amie. » La blonde soupira de soulagement, en fait, la soirée d'hier soir n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça.

« On va faire quoi alors ?

- Déjà, on va appeler ton ami Shane, il a l'air cool et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami gay ! »

Une heure plus tard, Amy se retrouva donc avec Shane et Lucy autour d'elle, en train de concocter un plan. Ils l'avaient appelé le Karmy Plan, et à les entendre, il paraissait infaillible, Amy, elle, pensait plutôt que tout allait encore foiré, mais avec sa gueule de bois, elle n'avait pas la force de riposter et se contenter juste d'être là et d'écouter.

« Amy, tu as lu les sms de Karma ? Demanda Shane.

- Ouais, elle me disait juste de la rappeler.

- Bon faut voir le point positif, elle veut toujours bien te parler ! » Shane frappait dans ses mains comme si on était la veille de Noël et qu'il allait recevoir ses cadeaux.

« Personnellement j'ai appelé Liam, mais il ne me répond pas. » Il fit une moue déçu. Puis balaya l'air de sa main avant de reprendre, le sourire revenu sur son visage.

« Donc on est d'accord pour le plan, on fait ça lundi ? » Lucy et Amy hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent. Amy n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver son lit et de dormir jusque lundi matin non-stop, c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui l'attendait de pied ferme à la maison, et Lauren, sa demi-sœur, était là aussi, avec son air de peste satisfaite.

« Lauren m'a dit que tu avais bu ? C'est vrai ?

- Un petit peu. Avoua Amy, qui savait qu'elle ne pouvait mentir au vu de son haleine.

- Amy, tu étais seule en plus ? » Amy fronça les sourcils, comment Lauren l'avait vu boire au fait ? Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu à la fête, puis elle se rappela qu'en fait, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et qu'il y aurait pu avoir Taylor Swift, qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte non plus.

« Non je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec Shane et une autre amie.

- Une autre amie ?

- Oui, Lucy, elle est très gentille, et elle était sobre, donc je ne courrais aucun risque.

- Bon ça passe pour cette fois, mais ne découche plus comme ça ! Surtout avec une fille... » La phrase resta en suspens, et Amy comprit le sous-entendu. Elle lança un regard déçue à sa mère, elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais du 'faux qui au fond était vrai' coming-out d'Amy lors du bal de promo mais elle savait que sa mère avait du mal avec ça. Elle entendit Lauren simulait une toux.

« Et tu ne sors plus du week-end, passes moi ton téléphone aussi. » Amy sortit son téléphone, pensa bien à l'éteindre et le donna à sa mère. Cette dernière ne le savait pas, mais elle venait de lui rendre un très grand service, Amy n'avait ni envie de sortir, ni de parler à quelqu'un ce week-end. Elle partit néanmoins en ayant l'air affligée, pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'autres punitions, elle vit Lauren afficher son petit air satisfait, et elle n'eut qu'une envie, compresser sa petite tête blonde et la mettre dans la machine à laver puis regarder en se frottant les mains sa tête tourner et tourner encore.

Enfin dans sa chambre, elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement elle était épuisée par son vendredi soir, et sa matinée. Elle s'affala dans son lit, attrapa un de ses oreillers et le serra fort dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être lundi, mais au fond, elle savait que ça allait arriver très vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Elle passa son dimanche dans son lit, à penser à toute sa vie. Elle se demandait depuis quand elle était amoureuse de Karma.

Du plus lointain qu'elle se souvienne, Karma avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur, c'était sa meilleure amie, la personne qui savait tout d'elle, ses secrets, ses faiblesses, ses forces. Et elle, elle était la seule à comprendre Karma, les gens la voyaient comme une fille égoïste, extravagante et énervante, Amy la voyait comme une fille sensible, qui manquait énormément de confiance en elle, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose, être vu dans un monde où tout le monde  
est rangé dans une case.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait, comme toute les fois où elle pensait à son amie. Elle pensa au plan que Shane et Lucy avaient fait, elle espérait qu'il fonctionnerait, qu'elle pourrait avoir Karma pour elle, enfin.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvrit pour écouter.

« Bonjour Madame, je suis désolée de vous déranger un dimanche aussi tôt, mais je voudrais parler avec Amy, elle ne répond pas à mes messages...

- Bonjour Karma, Amy est punie, elle a découché vendredi soir. Chez une fille. Elle n'a plus son portable et elle est interdite de sortir, elle a beaucoup de devoirs, vous vous verrez demain, au revoir. » Amy entendit le claquement de la porte d'entrée, elle se précipita à sa fenêtre pour voir Karma partir, cette dernière marchait doucement, elle ne semblait pas avoir la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait d'habitude.

Elle repensa à ce que sa mère avait dit « Chez une fille ». Sans s'en rendre compte, sa mère venait de faire débuter le plan.

Lundi matin arriva, comme elle l'avait prévu, beaucoup trop vite. Elle descendit déjeuner en traînant des pieds. Elle s'installa à la table familiale après un bref bonjour et commença à manger, écoutant vaguement les conversations.

« Tiens ma puce, je te rends ton portable, j'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon. » Elle reprit son téléphone, l'alluma et constata une multitude de sms, de Karma, mais aussi de Shane et de Lucy, elle répondit à ses deux amis et accepta la proposition de sa mère de l'emmener elle et Lauren au lycée, cela lui permettra d'éviter Karma.

Elle se demanda si c'était toujours une bonne idée quand elle entendit Lauren parler avec sa mère de shopping, puis du fait que les lycées faisaient n'importe quoi pour être à la mode, quitte à se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Amy se sentit visée et elle roula des yeux, soupirant bruyamment.

Enfin arrivée au lycée, elle vit Lucy et Shane qui l'attendait devant le portail, elle s'approcha d'eux, en souriant, elle était heureuse de les voir.

« Coucou beauté, alors prête ? Demanda Shane en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Est ce que j'ai le choix ? Blagua-t-elle.

- Absolument pas ! Répondit Lucy en la prenant à son tour dans les bras.

- Attention, Karma en vue ! Objectif en vue ! C'est parti ! » A l'entente de Shane, Amy ne put retenir un frisson d'inquiétude de parcourir tout son corps. Elle sentit la main de Lucy dans la sienne, et cela la rassura un peu.

« Ne te tournes surtout pas, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que tu sais qu'elle est là ! Lucy, à toi. » Dès que Karma les avait aperçu, elle s'était dirigée vers le petit groupe, se demandant qui était la grande brune aux côtés de son amie. Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit cette même grande brune chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille d'Amy, qui rigola doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la brune embrassait tendrement la joue d'Amy qui se laissa faire. Et elle s'en alla quand elle vit la brune prendre son amie par la taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Etape 1 réussit mes amis ! » Se félicita Shane en se frottant les mains. « Lucy, on te libère, tu peux aller dans ton lycée ! Désolé pour ton retard.

- Pas de problème ! » Lucy salua ses nouveaux amis et partit en courant pour aller chercher son scooter.

« A toi de jouer Miss. On se rejoint à midi pour un debrief de la situation, n'oublies pas, ne faiblit pas ! » Amy acquiesça et partit en cours, la boule au ventre.

Elle arriva devant son premier cours, Karma attendait sur le mur, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur et contrarié. Amy plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et s'approcha de son amie en lançant joyeusement, trop pour être vrai :

« Hey ça va ? Bon week-end ?

- Génial. » Karma avait répondu d'un ton sec, sans aucune gentillesse, elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers la blonde.

« Et toi ?

- Normal. » Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles, mais ce n'était pas un silence confortable comme elles en avaient l'habitude, c'était un silence lourds de non-dit et de questions. Karma semblait sur le point de parler quand elles durent rentrer en classe. Amy soupira de soulagement malgré elle.

Elle retrouva Shane à midi, elle s'était dépêchée pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec Karma.

« Alors ? Demanda Shane.

- Énervée !

- Parfait, j'ai parlé à Liam, elle ne lui a rien dit de ton appel, et il m'a dit qu'ils n'ont rien fait.

- Rien fait ? Mais ils étaient ensemble à deux heures du matin ?!

- Oui, mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était rien, Karma voulait apparemment parler à Liam et ils ont juste parler pendant un moment, sachant qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer avant 23h.

- Ils ont parler de quoi ?

- Alors ça j'en sais rien, il n'a rien voulu me dire. » Shane haussa les épaules impuissants. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Shane partit en cours, Amy quand à elle flâna dans les couloirs, elle avait une heure de pause.

Elle marchait dans le couloir quand elle entendit des sanglots, elle s'arrêta net, ce n'était pas n'importe quels sanglots, c'était ceux de Karma, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Karma en pleurs dans la salle d'astrologie, vide.

Elle s'approcha précautionneusement de son amie et posa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule, après tout, elles étaient encore amies.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Karma ? Demanda Amy avec inquiétude.

- Je.. Tout foiré.. Liam.. » Amy grimaça en entendant le nom de Liam, néanmoins, elle avait mal de voir son amie comme ça, l'important pour Amy, au fond, c'était  
que sa meilleure soit heureuse, avec ou sans elle. Et même avec Liam.

« Karma ne dis pas de bêtise, ça se voit que Liam t'as dans la peau, tu as vu comment il s'est battu pour toi pendant le concours ? Tu sais, au fait... Je suis désolée pour l'appel de vendredi soir, j'étais bourrée, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, et je t'aiderais à conquérir Liam, et s'il ne te veux pas comme petite-amie, alors je lui botterais les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point tu es génial et que tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime. » Karma releva sa tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Amy avait oublié à quel point elle aimait le regard de Karma, surtout ce regard là, ce regard tendre.

Karma sourit légèrement à travers ses larmes.

« Tu n'as encore rien compris. » Articula-t-elle. Amy afficha une expression de surprise, qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ?

« Mais si, je t'assure, je suis désolée. Je sais que Liam et toi, c'est une affaire qui marche, tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Personne ne te regarde de la même façon.

- Encore faux, je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui me regarde de la même façon, et elle est en face de moi, et j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas, car elle a une nouvelle petite-amie. » Amy crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Karma voulait l'embrasser ? Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle vit Karma baisser la tête avec tristesse, ne supportant plus cette image, elle releva le menton de son amie, et comme à leur premier baiser, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle le pouvait. Karma, surprise, ne résista pas et pour la première fois réussit à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Amy, de l'amour.

Après quelques explications de part et d'autres, elles comprirent que tout ceci n'était qu'un gros malentendu. En effet, Karma avait invité Liam à parler car elle avait découvert que son mystérieux admirateur était Amy, et qu'elle s'était rendu compte que cela la rendait plus heureuse que cela n'aurait dû. Ils avaient donc parler pendant un moment, Liam avait compris, et il lui avait fait promettre qu'ils resteraient amis.

Amy, quand à elle, expliqua sa soirée du vendredi soir, jusqu'au lundi matin, et donc la présence de Lucy, Karma fit une moue boudeuse à l'entente du fait qu'Amy avait dormi avec Lucy. Cette dernière trouva ça adorable, et elles partirent de la salle d'astrologie, main dans la main, heureuses.

Elles n'auraient plus jamais à faire semblant.

* * *

**FIIIIN ! **

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur cette mini fic, si vous avez aimé, j'en referais peut-être d'autre, et j'invite les autres auteurs de talents à me suivre et à écrire sur le Karmy ! :)**


End file.
